


Down to earth

by hellsalemlots



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Betrayal, Cheating, Love and Lies, M/M, fantasy!au
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 18:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12538632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellsalemlots/pseuds/hellsalemlots
Summary: Langit dan bumi memang terpisah sejauh itu.tapi, tidak dengan Matahari.Dan tidakkah kau mengerti, bahwa jari-jemari matahari selalu mencari untuk menyentuh hingga ke muka bumi?





	Down to earth

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroko no Basket adalah manga yang diciptakan oleh Fujimaki Tadatoshi, diserialisasikan di Weekly Shōnen Jump yang bundle satuan komiknya diterbitkan oleh penerbit Shueisha, anime yang digarap oleh studio animasi Production I.G.sama sekali bukan milik ataupun ciptaan saya.
> 
> Tidak ada keuntungan apa pun yang saya dapatkan dari membuat fanfiksi ini.

“Selamat untuk pernikahanmu—u-uhm, masih nanti, sih, tapi kuucapkan lagi tidak masalah, ‘kan?”

Senyumnya sederhana dan biasa saja.

“Satu minggu lagi, ya ... bersamaan dengan pelantikanmu.”

Ada sesuatu di matanya yang menutupi sesuatu untuk Akashi gagal tahu. Mata yang juga tanpa pesona warna, tapi kini sekeping kemilau senja dan mega yang Akashi beri warna terhampar di selapang pandangnya.  

“Aku masih harus mengurus bumi ini dulu.”

Dari atas batu-batu besar di kali, ia mendapati jemari selalu bau tanah itu sejenak mengelusi batu besar tempat mereka duduk. Berdiri di sana, menyesap sepuhan lembut angin sore yang berlalu-lalang di antara mereka, gemercik air yang meliuk-liuk di sela-sela bebatuan dan merunuti lekuk pinggang sungai.

“Akan kuluangkan waktu untuk datang.”

Dia kemudian berbalik, dan di mata yang bukan biru, memaut Akashi dengan pulasan haru _membiru_. 

Akashi masih terduduk di punggung bebatuan sungai, merasakan pepohonan,  semak belukar, rerumputan, bunga-bunga yang menua, dan kikik-kikik jangkrik, diam-diam menyembunyikan kenyataan bahwa ia ada di sana. Tak berdiri. Tak kemana-mana. Tetap di sana saja.

_“Sudah, ya.”_

Mungkin itu ungkapan lain selamat tinggal, yang untuk diucap saja gagal. Mungkin hanya ucapan sopan untuk _sampai nanti_ , di mana _sampai nanti_ itu entah kapan karena bisa jadi takkan pernah terjadi.

 _Kau tidak tahu siapa aku? Duduk, tetap di situ, jangan kemana-mana. Siapa suruh kau pergi? Lagi-lagi kau berani menentangku._ _Apa kau tidak tahu konsekuensinya menyalahi perintahku?_

Semua itu membatu dalam bisunya Akashi yang menyaksikannya membungkuk sekilas dengan tata krama dalam memahami perbedaan kasta mereka, kemudian berlalu secepat mengilas balik kenangan melintasi waktu.

Kata siapa Akashi Seijuurou akan jadi maha raja atas segala dewa dan segala-galanya?

Karena kala itu melihat dewa pertiwi berbalik pergi sementara ditinggal sepilu itu membuatnya terbisu, Akashi mau menaklukkan waktu.

Namun, Akashi Seijuurou takkan pernah mampu.

 

<> 

 

Akashi Seijuurou akan menjadi maha raja atas segala dewa, dan menikahi yang dia cinta.

Dewa mana—oh, tidak. Mari kita mulai dari makhluk hidup yang dianugerahi perasaan, nafsu, akal, dan hati: manusia.

Manusia, dewa, dewi, makhluk apa pun yang hidup di dunia ini, siapa tidak mau bergelimang segalanya seperti Akashi?

Dia adalah dewa baskara. Surya yang selalu membagi energi kehidupan pada semesta. Dia adalah raja pengatur senja. Pemulas warna-warna yang menciumi bibir langit biru yang teduh dan indah menaungi alam raya, itulah dirinya dan dedikasi untuk yang tercinta: Kuroko Tetsuya.

Atau, setidaknya demikian, paling tidak sampai ia yang hanya memecah dan mencercah cahaya ke segala arah, berlabuh ke tanah.

Sungguh, semuanya salah dewa langit kelabu: Mayuzumi Chihiro, karena tak seharusnya dewa langit kelabu merundukkan perhatian ke sesuatu yang berada di bawahnya. Salah dewa flora yang menjentikkan teduhnya warna-warna klorofil pada bumi, Midorima Shintarou, yang justru malah selalu menengadah ke satu arah; atas saja.

Ini gara-gara _dia_.

Ini salah _nya_.

Sedari awal ini salah dewa pertiwi, bumi, dan tanah yang terpencar di segala arah, Furihata Kouki, yang tak seharusnya membuat dewa baskara dan senja menoleh padanya.

 

<> 

 

Akashi Seijuurou selalu mengingat interaksi antara ia dan ayahandanya dijejali bersitegang tanpa akhir.

Kini Masaomi, dewa angkasa, dengan sedikit ancaman kudeta dan bala tentara yang telah lama Akashi kumpulkan untuk menjungkirkannya dari takhta, bersedia untuk memberi kesempatan agar pemerintahan atas semesta beregenerasi.

Bila kilat bangga itu memang ada, semua petinggi khayangan merasa menyaksikannya dari cara Masaomi menatapi dewa langit biru yang tengah menarik juntaian jubah sutra dari serat-serat awan dengan sedikit lugu dan senyum yang membuat siapa saja terpesona.

Akashi pun menatapnya, juga dengan bangga dan yang ia kira cinta.

“Bagaimana perkembangan persiapan pernikahan kalian?”

“Sudah separuh selesai.”

Masaomi mengangguk tenang. Namun, hanya Seijuurou yang tahu sebenarnya Masaomi tak berminat dengan semua ini. Sorot mata itu, bahasa tubuh, kepala tegak dan mata tak pernah kosong dari keawasan bahwa ia selalu tahu, jauh lebih daripada putranya sendiri.

Mungkin dewa tua bangka yang melahirkannya ke dunia ini juga takkan lengser jika tak ada ancaman kudeta dari persengkokolan generasi dewa-dewi terkini.

“Berapa lama lagi akan selesai?”

Suaranya menyimpan paruh baya dan martabat bahwa ia selalu berjaya. Akashi tak melewatkan lirikan singkat dengan maha ratu masa itu, ibundanya sendiri. Lirikan yang merupakan peringatan, ancaman untuk tak angkat bicara dan tetap di situ.

Akashi membenci itu.

Namun, permainan ini kini bukan hanya ayah saja yang memainkan, Akashi juga bisa.

“Sebulan lagi.”

“Pastikan semuanya sempurna, Seijuurou.”

“Ya, Yang Mulia.”

Masaomi tak menanggapi lagi. Menatapi putranya yang menegakkan kepala sendiri dan menggenggam erat tangan seputih dan selembut awan kekasihnya, mendengus rendah yang mendidihkan emosi yang Seijuurou tekan jauh-jauh dalam hati.

“Pelantikanmu untuk menggantikanku, juga akan dilakukan hari itu—” Masaomi bangkit dari takhtanya diikuti sang istri, diiringi dayang-dayang dewi dan dewa-dewa panglima penjaga maha raja beserta keluarganya.

Akashi melempar senyum kecil melihat betapa anggun dan santun kekasihnya ini membungkuk takzim. Ia melakukan yang sama, bersamaan dengan jajaran dewa-dewi pemerintahan kahyangan dan semua hadirin yang ada di sana.

Langkah Masaomi terhenti, juga tatapan pada putranya sendiri. “—apa pun yang terjadi.”

Seijuurou mengangkat sedikit kepala, menantang dengan balas menatap ayahnya. Kali ini, bukan sebagai dewa surya, melainkan sebagai putra dari maha raja para dewa.

 _“Apa pun yang terjadi,”_ ulang Masaomi lagi, meninggalkan Akashi yang menepis bahwa sesungguhnya kala itu ia benar-benar tak tahu dan tak mau mengerti.

 

<> 

 

“Yang Mulia—“

“—maaf mengecewakanmu,” Seijuurou menghela napas singkat dan tersenyum penuh sesal, “dia akan jadi ayahmu juga, Tetsuya.”

“Aku ... tidak terbiasa dengan itu.” Tetsuya mengamati Seijuurou membantunya menggulungkan jubah sutra yang tergantung panjang melingkupi lengan mulusnya hingga menjuntai, meski itu sutra dan percuma saja.

“Biasakan dirimu.” Seijuurou menepuk lembut punggung tangan Tetsuya, mengagumi kulit putih seperti kapas-kapas yang mengisi ruang biru muda tanpa batas dan mereka berada di atasnya. “Meskipun aku juga tidak pernah bahagia—dan tidak pernah minta, dilahirkan olehnya.”

“Jangan begitu. Itu tidak sopan,” tegur Tetsuya. Nadanya datar, tapi menyimpan keanggunan halus yang hanya membuat Seijuurou merasakan debaran halus itu berdetak di rongga dadanya. “Bagaimanapun, kau tidak akan ada, kalau tidak ada Yang Mulia Masaomi.”

Seijuurou menahan diri untuk memutar bola mata ala manusia biasa. “Aku tidak akan ada kalau ibuku tidak ada.”

“Jangan kekanakan, Akashi-kun.” Tetsuya menghirup napas panjang.

Sebelum Seijuurou sempat membantah, Tetsuya berjinjit dan mendaratkan telunjuk di bibir Seijuurou yang malah gemas menciumnya. Tetsuya tertawa kecil, selembut senja yang pelan-pelan Seijuurou lukiskan di hamparan biru muda langit yang jadi ranah kekuasaan Tetsuya.

“Sudah saatnya kau bekerja.” Tetsuya melepaskan tangan, terkesiap pelan saat Seijuurou malah membimbing jemari seputih awannya dalam genggaman hangat, kemudian Seijuurou membubuhkan kecupan di sayap kecil yang melingkari pergelangan tangan Tetsuya. 

Seijuurou tersenyum tipis. “Kenapa membiarkanku bekerja, kalau aku bisa di sini saja denganmu?”

“Kalau kaulupa,” Tetsuya membalas senyumnya dengan tatapan lunak yang setara dan ketegasan dalam suaranya, “kau ini dewa senja dan baskara.”

Seijuurou merangkul pinggangnya yang langsing dan semua sempurna, mengagumi betapa cantik dan imut kekasihnya yang merona malu. “Aku, kekasihmu.”

Tetsuya menggaris tipis senyum.  “Aku tak lupa itu.”

“Oh, baiklah.” Seijuurou mengelus sekilas punggung Tetsuya yang terasa rapuh, dan indah seperti gelas kaca. “Aku pergi dulu.”

“Selamat bekerja, Akashi-kun.”

Kalau bukan karena Tetsuya yang memintanya untuk pergi dan menunaikan kewajiban, Seijuurou takkan melepaskan kekasihnya begitu saja.

 

<> 

 

“Suamiku, berhenti menganggunya terus-menerus!”

Seijuurou yang hendak masuk ke taman peraduan raja dan ratu dari kahyangan yang maha kuasa untuk melaporkan progres pernikahannya nanti, tertegun di dekat pintu.

Asing sekali mendengar suara ibunya merajuk seperti itu. Suaranya tetap selembut bisikan bidadari yang mengantar seorang anak teresap ke alam mimpi, tapi kini mengandung amarah lemah yang jarang Seijuurou dengar terlontar dari bibir ibunya.

Shiori adalah bidadari yang melahirkannya ke dunia ini. Ratunya para dewi dan dulunya saat masih muda adalah seorang dewi pencurah kasih sayang. Teramat lembut dan penuh kehangatan.

Sudah jelas, lawan dari semua itu adalah ayahandanya, Masaomi. Bahkan kalaupun Seijuurou merampungkannya ke dalam kitab panca asal-usul semesta, tetap takkan cukup untuk mendaftarkan segala hal negatif yang bersumber dari Masaomi.

Ini bukan kali pertama ia mendengar kedua orang tuanya, mahsyuk berdua, sekalipun warga kahyangan menggunjing mereka bahwa mesra tak pernah ada di antara keduanya, Seijuurou tahu lebih baik dari itu.

Masaomi sengaja tak menampakkannya, karena itu akan menjadikan Shiori dalam bahaya. Dewa maupun dewi yang tak menyukainya dan ingin merebut takhta, otomatis akan menyerang Shiori pertama kali.

Kalau saja Seijuurou mau menelaah lebih daripada secuil syukurnya bahwa ia tahu Shiori begitu berharga untuk Masaomi, maka ia akan mengerti mengapa Masaomi tidak pernah membiarkan putranya menjadi dewa manja yang lemah dan akan menjelma kelemahannya.

Sesekali waktu, kadang saat melintasi taman peraduan mereka, Seijuurou akan mendengar keduanya menyenandung bait-bait puisi cinta terindah antara mereka. Yang dulu ia cibiri karena tak mengerti, dan tetap tak khilaf meskipun kini Tetsuya di sini.

Tetap saja, kekehan ayahandanya saat ini ibarat Seijuurou disuruh menerbitkan matahari dari Barat. Ya, sekiamat itu kesannya untuk Seijuurou yang hanya tahu Masaomi adalah maha raja dari semesta dan para dewa-dewi.

“Kau berani menyuruh Maha Raja para dewa _berhenti_?”

“Tidak. Aku meminta suamiku berhenti mengerjai anak itu. Apa salahnya dia?”

“Naif?”

“Kau tanya padaku?” 

“Reaksinya sangat tidak cocok dengan kenyataan bahwa ia adalah penghuni kahyangan. Kurang bermartabat.”

“Itu bukan alasan benar untuk menjahilinya, Masaomi.”

“Dia perlu diajari.”

“Biar kulakukan. Kau hanya menakalinya.”

“Sebenarnya, aku lebih suka menakalimu.”

“Pergilah, Nak. Tinggalkan saja suamiku.”

“Dengarkan kata Maha Raja. Lanjutkan yang kaulakukan.”

“Astaga, Masaomi, lihatlah. Kau menakutinya.”

“Aku memang perlu ditakuti seperti itu.”

“Pantas saja anak kita sendiri tak suka padamu.”

“Nak, katakan, apa aku terlihat seperti seseorang yang tak patut disukai? Ah, kau bisa menekan sedikit lebih keras bagian itu—rgh—tidak sekeras itu!”

“Masaomi, sudahlah! Kau membuatnya nyaris pingsan. Biarkan dia kembali pada pekerjaannya. Anak ini punya banyak sekali pekerjaan.”

“Kau tidak diizinkan untuk pergi, Nak. Tidak, sampai pegal di bahuku hilang.”

“Dia bahkan baru sampai memijat kakimu dan belum selesai juga.”

“Memang belum. Masih pegal.”

“Dewa Bumi _Sayang_ ,  tinggalkan saja Masaomi. Dia hanya bercanda, ia tidak merasa pegal atau apa pun. Kau boleh pergi.”

“Dewa Bumi, jangan pergi sampai kau memperbaiki bunga-bunga di taman kami.”

“Masaomi, itu urusan Dewi Bunga.”

“Tapi itu tanah, dan yang bisa menumbuhkan—“

“Tanah awan kahyangan, bukan tanah bumi.”

“Aku tidak mau tahu. Dewa Bumi, perbaiki!”

Seijuurou berhati-hati mengintip dari balik pilar. Setahunya, yang diperkenankan untuk masuk ke taman peraduan ini hanyalah panglima dan dayang dewi berpangkat tinggi. Mungkin Kiyoshi Teppei? Dia adalah raja dewa bumi tanpa mahkota.

Dia tak tahu siapa dewa yang ada di sana. Posisinya memunggungi dari arah Seijuurou mencari tahu. Yang dilihatnya adalah siluet kedua orang tuanya duduk di kursi empuk berbantalkan awan, bertaburkan kelopak-kelopak mawar beragam warna, dan Masaomi duduk menyebalkan dengan kaki kiri dipangku seorang dewa yang tengah memijatinya.

Seijuurou mendengus, merendahkan. Katanya maha raja, tapi bisa-bisanya merasa pegal. Bukankah itu hanya dimiliki manusia-manusia yang setiap hari merepoti dewa-dewi seperti mereka?

“Yang Mulia Masaomi, bu-bunga apa yang perlu saya perbaiki?”

“Mawar merah.”

“Si-si-siap, Yang Mulia!”

“Habis kau menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu.”

“Sa-saya mengerti.”

Gaya maha raja sekali, duduk berpangkukan lutut dan paha seorang dewa tak bersalah yang kastanya lebih rendah.

Namun, kilatan lunak yang asing di mata Masaomi ketika menatapi dewa yang bergetar dan pelan-pelan nan kaku memijati kakinya itu, menumbuhkan perasaan tak menyenangkan di hati Seijuurou. Oh, Tuhan. Ayahandanya saja tak pernah menatapnya seperti itu.

“Terima kasih untuk panen rayamu,” ucap Shiori. Tangannya pelan-pelan menyusup ke pinggang Masaomi, mencubit kecil punggungnya yang tak menggugah sang suami sama sekali.

“O-oh! Itu dari manusia-manusia di bawah sana. Sesembahan untuk dewa, kata mereka,” terang Dewa Bumi dengan bersemangat di sela terbata-batanya.

Shiori menepuk-nepuk lembut tangan Masaomi yang tengah menggenggam tangannya yang satu lagi. “Bukankah berarti ini untukmu?”

“Ti-tidak juga. I-ini untuk semua dewa-dewi yang mengabulkan panen raya mereka. Saya hanya menyampaikan titipan mereka, untuk dewa-dewi yang berkenan menerimanya. Ada dewa Hujan, Dewa Hutan, Dewa Angin, Dewi Bunga, dan ... u-uhm, Dewa Baskara.”

“Lupakan Seijuurou, anak itu takkan mau.” Masaomi meniupkan helaan napas perlahan, memungut satu kelopak mawar yang ditiup dewa angin kahyangan dan hinggap di kepala coklat Dewa Bumi.

“Putra kami hanya selalu tanpa pamrih,” buru-buru Shiori mengoreksi. Tersenyum dan berkata perlahan, “terima kasih sudah membawakannya untuk Seijuurou—dan untuk kami. Apa yang bisa kami berikan untukmu, Dewa bumi?”

“Ti-ti-tidak u-usah! Su-sungguh. Kalian berkenan menerimanya saja, pasti kalau manusia bisa tahu, mereka justru yang akan merasa sangat bahagia. La-lagipula, itu dari mereka.”

Masaomi menatapnya saksama. “Tapi kau membawakannya untuk kami.”

“Ha-hanya membawakan.”

Shiori turut memandangnya dengan alis terangkat. “Kau memijati Masaomi.”

“Ha-hanya itu.”

“Kau masih harus memperbaiki taman kami.”

“Sa-sama sekali tidak masalah.”

“... Dewa Bumi, kau setidak mau itu bersama kami?”

“Bu-bu-bukaaan,” ratapnya, “saya hanya ... ha-hanya tak mau mengganggu waktu Yang Mulia bersama.”

Perasaan terasingkan ini mulai berbenih dalam diri Seijuurou, manakala ia menyaksikan Masaomi tersenyum dan Shiori tertawa lembut  mendapati Dewa Bumi yang tergelagap panik—dan gurat-gurat warna salah tingkah yang Shiori dengan begitu lembut pulaskan di wajahnya.

Seijuurou yang hendak melaporkan perkembangan persiapan pernikahannya dengan Tetsuya, masih diam di sana mengamati tiga orang yang ada di tengah taman.

Setelah bujukan dan amarah Shiori, akhirnya Masaomi merelakan Dewa Bumi untuk pergi dan memperbaiki taman mereka. Masaomi merangkuli Shiori, memerhatikan Dewa Bumi yang merapalkan mantra dan cekatan gerakan tari jemarinya yang mulai bercahaya untuk menyentuh tanah awan di taman.

Dewa Bumi berlutut dengan satu kaki, menyentuh—membelai lembut—permukaan tanah awan untuk digemburkan, disuburkan, kemudian menanamkan benih bunga. Gerakan lembut tangannya, menggerakkan tanah-tanah awan untuk memendam benih itu.

Tidak lama, Dewa Bumi berlutut dengan kedua kaki. Kedua mata terpejam. Kedua tangan saling menangkup di depan dada. Kepala tertunduk takzim. Mengucap nama dewa-dewi yang bertugas di kahyangan untuk meminta izin dan kekuatan mereka menumbuhkembangkan bunga mawar itu.

Ada hukum alam di bumi, yang sudah jadi tata tertib mutlak di kahyangan bagi para dewa-dewi yang bertugas mengatur dan menjalankannya. Lahirnya makhluk apa pun, membutuhkan proses dan hitungan waktu masing-masing.

Semua itu dapat dilampaui, hanya karena ini kahyangan, dan tentu saja, sang maha raja merestui, sehingga benih itu mulai bertunas, batang-batang perlahan meninggi, melebar, dan menjalar. Duri-duri menjuntai.

“Ternyata, menakjubkan juga, ya, menyaksikan pertumbuhan setiap tumbuhan,” komentar Shiori takjub. 

“Biasa saja. Membosankan, bukankah begitu, Dewa Bumi?” Masaomi melirik dewa bumi yang masih sibuk berdoa.

“A-awalnya saya pikir begitu, ta-tapi ... karena kahyangan kita tidak terikat regulasi seperti di bawah bumi sana, tanahnya juga berbeda, jadi pertumbuhan bisa dipercepat.”

Dewa bumi bangkit, tangannya bergerak-gerak lincah mengumpulkan cahaya-cahaya semungil kunang-kunang yang berlesatan dari segala arah; kumpulan restu dari dewa-dewi lainnya, menjentikkan dan mencercah cahaya-cahaya itu ke atas rerimbunan tumbuhan.

“Anda benar, Yang Mulia Shiori,” suaranya lebih ringan dan berbenih keceriaan, “saya ... saya semula hanya berpikir ini hanya tugas yang harus saya lakukan. Karena, membosankan sekali dan butuh waktu yang tidak sebentar, hanya untuk menumbuhkan tumbuhan pelan-pelan. Saya lebih suka melihat kalau bunga sudah mekar, dan buah sudah mulai matang.

“Semua bunga dan buah, juga dulunya hanyalah bibit. Benih kecil yang tak menarik.”

 “Memang setelah bunga mekar dan buah mematang, rasanya tidak sia-sia, ya?” Shiori membalas senyumnya dengan senyum manis pula.

“Ma-maksud saya ... prosesnya, yang menakjubkan.” Dewa bumi menggaruk tengkuk sekilas. “Tidak ada yang jadi begitu saja. Namun, mungkin,” dia menerawang tumbuhan yang merimbun, “saya seringkali melewatkan proses perjuangan yang dilalui tumbuhan ini untuk bisa memekarkan bunga.”

Muncul kuncup. Menyentuh kuncup, merapal mantra warna mega, dan merah meleleh lembut memenuhi kuncup, yang lalu Dewa Bumi menjentik mulut kuncup itu, dan bunga-bunga mawar merah merekah indah.

“Terima kasih, Dewa Bumi. Sampaikan pula terima kasih pada dewa-dewi lainnya,” ucap Shiori yang mengusap sekilas punggung lengan dewa itu. Beralih pada mawar-mawar merah yang merambah indah merah ke seluk-beluk taman peraduan mereka.

Masaomi mengulurkan tangan, meraih satu bunga mawar, mengelus kelopak matanya seperti mengelus kepala bayi. “Bunga ini selalu mengingatkan kami, pada pertama kali bertemu.”

“Dan pada Seijuurou.” Shiori tersenyum, menyelinapkan sebelah lengan ke  belakang pinggang Masaomi. “Indah.”

“... dan berduri,” gumam Masaomi.

Dewa Bumi mengangguk muram.

Shiori terkikik geli begitu Dewa Bumi seperti tersentak sadar, lekas menundukkan kepala dan memohon maaf berulang-kali.

Masaomi memerintahnya untuk berhenti. Beralasan kepalanya sakit melihat Dewa Bumi terus-terusan seperit itu, dan menyuruhnya melanjutkan pekerjaan. Menanyakan soal wewenangnya di tanah bumi. Perbedaan mawar di kahyangan dengan di bumi.

“Tu-tumbuh dan mekarnya lebih cepat? Ka-kalau ada lagi bedanya, maaf saya tidak tahu.” Dewa Bumi terdiam sejenak, lalu berujar, “mu-mungkin ... ada da-dari arti?”

“Maksudmu arti?” Masaomi mengerutkan kening.

“D-di kahyangan, kita mengerti bahwa alam berbahasa. Di bumi, manusia percaya bahwa bunga berbahasa. Ja-jadi ... di bumi, entah itu mawar atau bunga apa pun, bahkan reranting dan daun kering, semuanya juga memiliki arti.”

Masaomi melepaskan helaian mawar agar tak dirusak tangannya. Mawar itu menari pelan dalam ayunan kala angin kahyangan menyapunya. “Jadi, di bumi, bunga mawar punya arti?”

“I-iya.” Dewa Bumi bergantian memandangi sepasang pemimpin kahyangan. “Tidakkah Shiori-sama memberitahukannya pada Yang Mulia Masaomi?”

“Apa artinya?” Masaomi mengerling istrinya yang menyungging senyum sedamai taman mereka yang dirambah mega.

Seijuurou akhirnya bisa melihat lebih jelas Dewa Bumi yang serupa manusia biasa—tak bersayap, tak berkulit putih sutra, rambutnya secoklat batang kayu tua, matanya semembosankan butiran bernama beras yang dimakan manusia—tersenyum dan perlahan menepi, membiarkan Shiori berjinjit dan menyematkan ciuman berimbuh bisikan manis pada Masaomi.

 

<> 

 

Seijuurou sudah menunda dua kali setelah momen itu, untuk melaporkan pernikahannya.

Nanti langit di hari itu akan begitu biru muda. Angin berjalan perlahan menelusuri daratan, mengantarkan dedaunan dan kelopak-kelopak bunga. Cahaya matahari akan bersinar terang dan menghangatkan. Ombak akan pecah di pantai. Laut bergolak dengan ombak yang tenang.

Hewan-hewan akan hidup sebagaimana mereka biasanya. Begitu pula dengan alir air.

Hanya, siang menuju sore, Dewa Hujan akan meruntuhkan awan dan dipecah jadi butir-butir hujan, mereda jadi gerimis.

Barulah ketika senja kala Seijuurou berkuasa, ia dan semua teman-temannya sebagai calon generasi penerus pemerintahan kahyangan, maka mereka akan kompak menyapukan kuas cahaya mereka jadi lengkungan artistik pelangi yang disematkan sebagai pugasan di sisa langit biru, sebelum langit senja merengkuhnya untuk memberikan kekuasaan pada malam.

Rencana yang cemerlang.

Namun, Masaomi tak berkomentar apa pun. Hanya bertanya datar pada Tetsuya, apakah dewa langit itu akan baik-baik saja bentangan angkasa biru muda dicemari—sekali lagi, Masaomi mengatakannya _dicemari_ —warna-warni pelangi.

 _Tentu saja_ , jawab Tetsuya. Sesabar dedikasinya dalam memberi warna pada langit sehari-hari, selembut senyumnya tiap mendengar manusia-manusia di bawah sana mensyukuri keindahan langit biru.  

Ah, sungguh Seijuurou tak tahu Tetsuya terbuat dari cahaya macam apa. Memang Tuhan sungguh Maha Pencipta, Mahanya dari segala maha kreatifitas dan inovatif, menciptakan dewa seindah kekasihnya. (oh, tak lupa juga Dewi Cinta, yang Seijuurou mungkin harus lebih berterima kasih padanya, telah mengizinkannya bersama Tetsuya.)

Sungguh untung saja ayahnya sudah punya ibunya, jadi ia takkan tergugah betapa indah Tetsuya apalagi sampai-sampai jatuh cinta.

Ayahandanya, yang lagi-lagi selalu memberikan Dewa Bumi pekerjaan lebih. Ditemani ibunda tercintanya. Kali ini menyuruhnya menumbuhkan buah lemon di taman bertanah awan. 

Masaomi menyimpan kedua lengan di belakang punggung, mengawasi kinerja Dewa Bumi. “Apa lemon ada artinya?”

Dewa Bumi masih sibuk menjentik-jentikkan jemari ke sepetak semak. “Aah ... uhm ...”

“Kau tidak tahu?” tanya Masaomi angkuh. “Bagaimana bisa, setelah kau hidup sekian lama?”

“Dia baru hidup tak selama kau, Suamiku.” Shiori mendesah, seolah sudah begitu lelah dengan kelakuan suaminya yang hobi sekali membuli Dewa Bumi.

“Mu-mungkin ... keasaman hidup?”

“Kau bertanya balik atau menjawabku?”

Shiori mendesah lagi, mencubit gemas lengan suaminya yang masih pasang muka penindas itu, mengasihani Dewa Bumi yang memucat.

Dewa Bumi hampir mati di tempat saat menjawab semampunya, “Ma-maafkan saya, ta-tapi sa-saya ti-ti-tidak tahu.”

“Cari tahu.”

“Si-si-siap!”

Di balik punggung kuyu yang buru-buru membuahkan lemon-lemon kuning keemasan, Seijuurou mengepalkan tangan mendapati tatapan lunak sang ayahanda dan senyum lembut ibundanya pada dewa bumi.

Mereka tidak pernah seperti itu padanya, apalagi pada Tetsuya.

Bagaimana bisa Tuhan mengizinkan mereka menjadi pemimpin kahyangan tanpa benar-benar meratakan keadilan?

Seijuurou meningkatkan intensitas kehangatan cahaya matahari. Sengaja membunyikan tapak langkahnya, menandakan bahwa ia menjejaki wilayah yang seharusnya hanya orang tertentu saja yang bisa masuk—tempat yang bahkan ayahandanya tak mengizinkan Tetsuya masuk ke mari. 

Dengan kedigdayaan dan keadiagungan seorang calon maha raja para dewa, Seijuurou melangkah masuk ke taman peraduan orang tuanya. Disambut guguran kelopak mawar yang berterbangan menyaingi taburan debu astrologis di luar angkasa.

Perubahan airmuka Masaomi tak terlewatkan sepasang terangnya surya yang bersarang di mata Seijuurou. Ketegangan yang bangkit dan melilit Dewa Bumi.

Hanya ibundanya yang tersenyum, lembut menyapa, “Kemarilah, Dewa Baskara _Sayang_. Ada apa kau ke sini?”

Seijuurou masih cukup baik hati untuk melengkungkan mulut. “Aku ke mari ingin melaporkan persiapan pernikahanku, apa saja yang akan terjadi di hari H nanti.”

Mengerling antara suami dan putranya, Shiori memilih melepaskan suaminya. Dia berjalan, gaunnya yang tercipta dari doa-doa tulus manusia terseret anggun di atas tanah awan. “Sudah sampai mana perkembangannya?”

Seijuurou menatap ayahandanya. Namun maha raja itu mengibaskan jubah, menyambit kepala Dewa Bumi yang tersungkur konyol karenanya.

Ayahandanya mendenguskan tawa tak tertahan, menyuruh dewa itu untuk menumbuhkan apel merah di sebidang tanah awan lain yang masih kosong.

Tentu saja, siapa ingin berurusan dengan seseorang yang akan melengserkannya dari takhtanya.

Seijuurou membiarkan ibundanya membimbing mereka duduk di peraduan berbantalkan empuk awan—beda dari tanah awan. Menuangkan anggur merah ke cawan, memberikannya pada Seijuurou dan menanti dengan senyuman.

“Dua hari lalu, aku bertanya padamu mengenai bunga peoni,” ujar Masaomi. 

Dewa Bumi merapikan jubah Masaomi, menuruti permintaan egois sang maha raja. “O-oh, ada yang bilang itu tentang cinta juga. Lambang kemakmuran, kesuburan, kehormatan, juga cinta. ada yang bilang itu berarti cinta, ada juga yang bilang itu patah hati.”

Seijuurou yang juga tengah menjelaskan tentang persembahannya untuk Tetsuya nanti di hari pernikahan mereka, diam-diam memasang telinga, ingin tahu apa yang ayahandanya simak dari penjelasan itu.

Dewa bumi mendongeng sejarah peoni dari abad 12, dari berbagai tanah di tempat yang jemari matahari Seijuurou mungkin  tak pernah jamah. Menuju abad 16.

Menceritakan tentang mitologi Yunani, dewa Zeus menyelamatkan dewa Paeon, dewa penyembuh, dari kecemburuan Asclepius (guru dewanya sebagai penyembuh) yang hendak mencelakakan muridnya sendiri. Zeus mengubah Paeon menjadi bunga peoni untuk menyelamatkannya.

Bukankah itu hanya cerita karang-karangan manusia?

“Oh, itu pasti akan indah sekali, Seijuurou,” puji Shiori, membubuhkan tepukan sayang di punggung tangannya.

Seijuurou merasakan senyum terbentuk di wajahnya. “Terima kasih.”

“Oh, itu cerita biasa saja,” Seijuurou mendengar Masaomi keji mengomentari kisah dari Dewa Bumi, diam-diam senyum Seijuurou melebar sendiri. “Beritahu aku lagi di lain waktu, cerita yang lebih baik.”

Senyum Seijuurou memudar seperti warna hijau sitrus yang ditumbuhkan Dewa Bumi, berubah meranum kemuning, berbanding terbalik dari senyum Dewa Bumi yang melebar seperti manusia  sakit gigi.

“De-dengan senang hati, Yang Mulia!”

 

Seijuurou memutuskan berpamitan pada ibundanya, perlahan, beranjak meninggalkan taman peraduan diantarkan hamburan ranggasan dedaunan.

 

<> 

 

 “Apa kau mau bertemu dengan orang tuaku?”

Tetsuya yang tengah memanjangkan bayangan pada berbagai makhluk hidup, membentuk siluet-siluet tinggi atas segala hal di bawah sana, menepis kecil tangan Seijuurou yang nyaris memberantaki rambutnya pula dengan tangan kiri.

“Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya begitu, Akashi-kun?”

Seijuurou dulu mengusulkan, bila Tetsuya tidak sekuat itu untuk jadi Dewa Langit Biru, maka biarlah ia jadi Dewa yang membubuhkan bayangan pada segala hal yang tertimpa cahaya di muka bumi. Sederhana, karena ia ingin Tetsuya tetap di sisinya, begitu pula bersama teman-teman mereka.

Meski pekerjaannya lebih banyak dari Dewa Langit Biru, justru Tetsuya mampu melakukannya. Seijuurou bisa saja berbangga hati bahwa itu berkat dirinya, kini Tetsuya memiliki jati diri yang tak bisa diremehkan selain hanya Dewa Langit Biru yang memesona.

Langit biru yang tak bisa selalu Tetsuya pertahankan, karena ada senja, pagi buta, kelabu dan malam yang meraja. Sebentang angkasa dan para dewa saja perlu berbagi, bergantung pada siklus alam yang Tuhan kehendaki pada Maha Raja dan diilhami pada mereka.

Seseorang yang seharusnya sama sekali tidak diremehkan, terlebih lagi diabaikan, oleh ayahandanya.

“Menghabiskan kualitas waktu untuk lebih kenal, dan jadi lebih dekat dengan mereka.” Seijuurou tersenyum padanya.

Jadi mereka tidak sibuk melulu dengan Dewa Bumi, yang bahkan bukan anak atau calon menantu mereka sendiri.

“Kalau orang tuamu mau,” ujar Tetsuya datar. Sudah hafal dengan kenyataan bahwa Masaomi biasa saja terhadapnya. 

“Aku akan meminta mereka meluangkan waktu.” Seijuurou menepuk puncak kepala biru langit Tetsuya yang tertumpah pada langit. Oh, manusia di bawah sana memang sudah sepatutnya mengapresiasi keindahan langit biru.

Tetsuya mengambil tangan Seijuurou dari kepalanya, meremasnya pelan.

“Atau kau lebih mau melakukannya denganku?”

Pertanyaan berwarna godaan itu diikuti seringaian tipis. Tetsuya cepat-cepat mengelak sebelum Seijuurou mendekapnya dan takkan melepaskannya.

“Jangan tanya lagi,” jawab Tetsuya seolah itulah yang paling jelas di dunia. “Tidak sekarang. Masih banyak pekerjaanku yang belum selesai.”

Seijuurou tidak memprotes atau melenguh kecewa. Dia mengerti, Tetsuya sama sepertinya, dewa yang berdedikasi pada wewenangnya dan takkan mengecewakan Tuhan untuk memfungsikan alam.

Toh, mengapresiasi Tuhan yang memperbolehkan dewa bersama dewa, dewi bersama dewi. Tidak seperti hukum norma dan adat, moralitas manusia, memastikan bahwa lelaki mesti dengan perempuan.

“Baiklah, kutunggu nanti. Selesaikan dulu tugasmu.” Seijuurou bangkit dari gumpalan awan tempatnya duduk. Tugasnya sudah selesai. Ia akan menanti sampai Tetsuya menyelesaikan tugasnya, hingga perhatiannya terpaut pada area yang Tetsuya pulaskan langit biru begitu indahnya.

Pantai.

Seijuurou menajamkan pandangan. “Kau seringkali memberikan langit biru di pantai itu.”

Tetsuya terdiam. Berdepa jenak, merangkul kekasihnya. “Meskipun Ogiwara-kun adalah Dewa Pasir  di situ, tidak ada apa-apa antara kami.”

Seijuurou tak lekas balas merengkuh Tetsuya yang terasa begitu kuat dan rapuh di satu waktu. Yang selalu ingin dilindunginya, ditempanya, dimilikinya di setiap waktu.

“Oi, Akashi. Lepaskan Tetsu!”

Seijuurou mengerling pada yang berujar setajam tombak yang diketukkan salah satu Dewa Cahaya. “Lihat siapa yang memelukku, Daiki.”

Tetsuya melepaskan pelukannya. Kalau saja hanya Daiki, ia akan lebih berani di sini dan memetak kulit lembut Tetsuya dalam sentuhannya. Namun teman-teman mereka berhamburan datang, dan Dewi Cinta pengganti ibunya menerjang Tetsuya, mendekap erat-erat.

“Tetsu-kuun!”

“Lepaskan Tetsuya, Momoi,” perintah Seijuurou. Berlutut dekat Tetsuya yang terguling jatuh, mendekat ke arahnya. Mengelusi kulit seputih saljunya yang mulai memerah, mengusapi dengan hati-hati agar tak berdarah.

“Akashi, kami tahu kalian akan menikah, tapi mengertilah sedikit. Banyak yang mesti kita lakukan,” sergah Dewa Hutan, Shintarou, temannya bermain catur dewa bila mereka punya seluang waktu.

Daiki menyingkirkan Satsuki, membantu Tetsuya untuk bangun pula dibantu Seijuurou. Memberantak gemas rambut Tetsuya, tak hirau pada tatapan memperingatkan dari Seijuurou. 

“Tetsu, kau baik-baik saja?”

“Tidak apa-apa.” Tetsuya menjauh dari sentuhan keduanya. Merapikan rambut dan tunik sutra perpaduan langit biru serta hitamnya sendiri.

“Oiii, oiii ...” panggilan malas itu menyela mereka. Tidak ada yang tidak pernah terheran-heran menyaksikan bagaimana seorang dewa bisa memborong kudapan ringan dari dunia untuk disantap. “Aka-chin, kau dipanggil Yang Mulia Masaomi.”

Seijuurou merasakan kekakuan wajahnya sendiri yang lepas dari ekspresi. “Mau apa dia?”

 “Entah.” Gemersik keripik itu mengusik Seijuurou, tapi Atsushi abai dari tatapan jijik yang lain.

“Akashi-kun,” teguran Kuroko dan elusan di punggung lengan Seijuurou sajalah yang putra dari raja di antara para dewa itu hargai.

Seijuurou meraih tangan Tetsuya, menggenggam, balas meremas tangan Tetsuya yang sangat hangat dan begitu lembut. Kalau bukan karena Tetsuya dan ibunya, dia pasti takkan pernah hendak bersua ayahandanya lagi. Betapa ia merasa amat dicinta dan kian memuja Tetsuya.

“Sekalian kautanyakan pertemuanku dengan orang tuamu,” ujar Tetsuya, suaranya sesyahdu belaian angin di malam purnama.

Seijuurou memulas seutas senyum. Mengagumi rupa fisik tak bercela Tetsuya yang tak lebih tinggi darinya. “Aku akan menemuimu lagi nanti.”

“Kutunggu.” Tetsuya balas tersenyum dan memeluknya sesaat.

“Kalian manis sekali!” Ryouta berseru begitu tulus, sebelum tersaruk pada gumaman sendu, “lalu, bagaimana denganku?”

Shintarou mengangkat alis tinggi-tinggi. “Memang ada yang mau denganmu?”

“Jangan kejam begitu, Midorimacchi!”

“Jangan macam-macam padaTetsuya.” Seijuurou melepaskan kekasihnya setelah balas memeluk. Menyentil kecil kening Satsuki dan tersenyum pada regenerasi dari Dewi Cinta. “Jangan main memeluk Tetsuya.”

Melenggang pergi begitu saja, Seijuurou tak sempat mendengarkan celotehan teman-temannya yang akan dijadikannya menteri-menteri di jajaran pemerintahan kahyangan, tak mendengar kedatangan satu lagi Dewa yang menimbulkan kegaduhan di antara mereka.

Luput mengetahui sorot redup Satsuki yang tertuju pada punggungnya.  

 

<> 

 

Seijuurou mengejapkan mata. Baik ayah maupun ibunya, tak ada di kamar mereka berdua. Tidak ada di ruang takhta. Tidak juga di taman peraduan. Astaga, dia dipermainkan oleh teman-teman atau bagaimana?

Namun, siapa sih yang berani dan sebodoh itu untuk mengatasnamakan yang Maha Raja para dewa untuk hal semacam ini?

Kecuali mereka memang membodohi Seijuurou. Namun, sepertinya mereka tadi tidak sedang bercanda. Absensi ekspresi menjahili, mungkin seharusnya tak jadi alasan Seijuurou untuk meragukan mereka.

Ia baru hendak menduduki singgasana memadu kasih kedua orang tuanya di tengah taman peraduan, tatkala menyadari, taman peraduan mereka tak lagi semonoton beberapa waktu lalu yang didominasi merah di segala arah.

Ada kuning. Putih. Oranye.  Hijau. Merah. Ungu. Nila. Pelbagai buah-buahan. Semak-semak bunga yang menjalar. Bunga-bunga terompet surga yang menyuling musik dan jentik-jentik berkilau.  Kupu-kupu kahyangan satu-dua melintasi muka-muka bunga.

Rerumputan yang rata dan tak menganggu pijakan kaki. Padang ilalang keemasan yang bergoyang, lembut menyambut ciuman angin yang hanya selewat. Ada capung menyusup-susup ke sana ke mari.

Tanaman yang Seijuurou tahu dari bumi bernama bonsai saja, kaktus saja, ada di taman tempat pertama kedua orang tuanya bertemu. Yang paling mencolok, adalah barisan pohon beratapkan rerimbunan bunga merah muda.

Wangi sakura bercampur melati berbaur, melebur pada harum awan dan langit biru. Seijuurou menghirup napasnya dalam-dalam. Kekesalan antara mempertanyakan kebenaran kata-kata teman-temannya, dan kekesalan karena kedua orang tuanya tak juga ditemukan.

Saat Seijuurou menelusuri jalan yang dipagari pohon-pohon merah muda itu, di ujung yang terbuka ke padang ilalang, didapatinya si Dewa Bumi. Tentu saja. Siapa lagi yang akan menumbuhkan sakura di taman peraduan ketika dewa-dewi lain tak boleh sembarang memasukinya?

“Uhm. Kalian akan baik-baik saja, ya? Beritahu aku atau Yang Mulia Shiori kalau kalian butuh sesuatu. Atau, memohonlah pada Dewa Hujan, oke?”

Beberapa kali mengetahui si Dewa bumi di sini, baru pertama kali Seijuurou melihat senyum mekar seutuhnya di wajah Dewa Bumi yang ... oh, Tuhan, seperti manusia biasa. Lebih-lebih ketika menepuk-nepuk lembut batang kayu, dan dahan meranggaskan dedaunan sakura hingga ia tertawa geli.

 “Berikutnya ... apa, ya? Apa perlu kutanami padi?” kekehnya. “Nanti aku cari lagi—oh! Aku akan cari lavender! Kau tahu, Sakura? Tanah awan memang luar biasa. Apa saja pasti tumbuh di sini.”

Seijuurou memandang dengan kehilangan minat pada Dewa Bumi. Oke, kalau dia ditakdirkan Tuhan jadi manusia biasa, pasti sesama manusia sudah saling memandang heran atau menyematkan anggapan sakit jiwa pada Dewa Bumi yang bicara sendiri.

“Uhm ...” Raut wajahnya menyendu. Jemari yang masih bernyalakan cahaya coklat keemasan mengelusi keriut-keriut kayu. “... aku tahu, usiamu tetap akan sebentar saja, seluar biasa apa pun tanah awan.”

Seijuurou tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya tetap saja menatapi Dewa Bumi. Seperti membaur dengan batang-batang kokoh kayu, dedahanan rendah, tumbuhan hijau entah apa namanya di kaki-kaki pohon. Napasnya sedikit tertahan melihat jemari itu dengan perhatian mengelusi reranting dan bunga-bunga yang kemudian merekah.

“Mono no aware,” ucap Dewa Bumi dengan salah satu bahasa ibu manusia yang jadi asal-muasal sakura.

Seakan menanggapi perkataan digurati keretakan, sakura menghujan, hingga melingkupi Dewa Bumi dalam dekapan merah muda lembut sedemikian wanginya.

Seijuurou bisa saja berpikir ia gila, dan mungkin benar begitu, kala dilihatnya Dewa Bumi memeluk salah satu pohon sakura, menepuk-nepuknya dengan perhatian. Seolah mereka bukan hanya pohon, mereka adalah makhluk hidup dengan strata setara.

“Aku harus kembali ke bumi. Padi-padi kecil di sawah bawah sana menungguku.” Dewa Bumi menarikan jemari ke segala arah, mengembalikan kelopak-kelopak ranggas itu kembali ke tangkai-tangkai mahkota bunga asalnya.

“Ka-kalau kalian be-bertemu Dewa Baskara ... bi-bisakah kalian memintanya membagikan sinar matahari ke tanaman di rawa dekat-dekat sawah? Ah—lu-lupakan.”  

Seijuurou mengamati Dewa Bumi melintasi lorong merah muda dan melambai entah pada apa. Pepohonan, dedaunan, rerumputan, bebungaan? Kegilaan sentimentil semua yang dilahirkan olehnya, mungkin.

“Aku akan kembali lagi ke si—“

Namun begitu ia hendak berjalan ke arah kedatangan, Seijuurou mendapati Dewa Bumi mematung. Dewa satu itu baru menyadari kehadirannya.

Dewa Bumi terkesiap hebat, reaksi yang terlambat. Belum sempat Seijuurou buka mulut, tubuh Dewa Bumi bergetar dahsyat. Dia nyaris memekik tapi kilat menggigit bibir, matanya menyorot sesuatu yang Seijuurou tak pahami kala itu, lalu ia terlonjak kaget saat ada dahan sakura menyentuhnya.

Alam memang berbahasa. Namun Seijuurou yang selalu tahu, tidak memahami bahasa tetumbuhan dengan dewa yang menguasai media untuknya bertumbuh-kembang.

Dewa Bumi cepat-cepat membungkuk padanya, kemudian bersimpuh. Mungkin itu pertama kalinya ia berjalan jongkok, terseok-seok pergi memecah kecepatan rekornya sendiri. Perbedaaan derajat menyebabkan mereka yang tidak termasuk petinggi kahyangan, harus merunduk di setiap ada yang stratanya lebih tinggi.

Setelah memastikan jarak aman, Dewa Bumi bangkit berdiri. Menengok sekali lagi. Mendapati sepasang mata merah masih menatapinya, terdengar suara seperti tersedak, lantas Dewa Bumi berlari pergi tanpa menoleh lagi.

Ingin mendampratnya sebagai dewa tidak tahu tata krama, tapi Dewa Bumi bersindik-nindik pergi darinya. Ingin memarahinya karena tak menyapa, yang bersangkutan telanjur raib dari pandangan.

“Seijuurou.”

Begitu ia berbalik, tiba-tiba ayahandanya tepat ada di belakangnya dengan wajah tak seramah seperti kala  menatapi Dewa Bumi.


End file.
